If It Smells Like an Ed
"If It Smells Like an Ed" is the 23rd episode of Season 3 and the 75th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. It is also the first ever two-part episode. In this episode, the Eds are framed for ruining Jimmy's special Friendship Day, so its up to them to find the real culprit. Plot Part One According to Jimmy, it's Friendship Day in the cul-de-sac. To celebrate, Jimmy and Sarah have constructed a large heart as the center of the festivities. All of the others come out to see and are enthralled by the idea. Despite some initial reluctance by the ever-bitter Kevin, the other kids join in on the festivities. All is well... until the Eds show up to see what's going on and their guards are raised. But for once, however, the Eds aren't really up to anything; in fact, Double D and Ed are quite impressed with all the effort the kids have put into their special day and want to help celebrate, to Jimmy's delight. However, Eddy isn't as impressed with the idea and, when Jimmy isn't looking, he gives him a massive wedgie. All the other kids (with the exception of Sarah) laugh at Jimmy's humiliation. The laughter is quickly quelled when Sarah angrily yells at Ed for laughing at Jimmy's misfortune and this causes the Eds to run away due to Ed's fear of Sarah telling on his mom. Suddenly strange crimes are starting to take light on Friendship Day. First, Sarah's paintbrush used to paint the heart is missing and she instantly insists that Ed had taken it (Which is odd since there is no obvious or likely proof left behind to prove he did it). She grabs Ed and demands the paintbrush back, but Ed does not know what she is talking about. Then, Jonny painfully discovers that Plank's mouth had been wiped off. A stained rag is found in Edd's pocket and, despite his pleas of innocence and his known history of being a straight-shooter, he is implicated due to the evidence. Just when things can't seem to get worse, the heart at the center had been pierced by a hockey stick, one that, upon further inspection by Kevin, has Eddy's name written on it. Kevin asks why his name is on the stick, but Eddy does not believe he put that hockey stick there regardless that his name is on it. Eddy says to Kevin he may have done the pranks due to him hating the Eds, but due to how the kids see the events that had occurred they do not support or believe anything the Eds say even when they try to tell them they didn't do any of the pranks that had just occurred. Disgusted and angry, the others leave. Eddy is angered by the accusations and rounds up his friends. They decide that in order to get their credibility back, they have to find the real culprit responsible and clear their names. After running through a list of possible suspects (of which Rolf has been mysteriously left off), all of which are discovered to have a personal grudge against them, they decide to try a different approach. A red footprint is found at the scene by Ed. Surely this has to be the footprint of the culprit. The Eds then try to match the footprint to their suspects, stealthily examining each one, to no success. Sarah, Kevin and Nazz are found innocent due to their feet not matching the footprint of the supposed culprit. The Eds run into a suspicious looking Rolf near the lane, who manages to evade the Eds before they could investigate his shoe size. Their last stop is Jimmy's house. They break into his garage to find him practicing hockey. Coincidence? It shouldn't be! Eddy instantly declares Jimmy as the rat. However, Jimmy begins crying and tells them that his father makes him practice hockey (a sport he detests) and that he would never frame them. Seeing as his story checks out, the Eds leave after Ed drops a piece of sidewalk on his feet. Ed then breaks the fourth wall announcing the commercial break and the Eds continue their search, unaware that there is someone that they forgot to check. Part Two The Eds are hot on the case in an effort to prove to the rest of the kids that it wasn't them who sabotaged Friendship Day and, after a few false starts and a distinct lack of evidence to go on, they are in quite a bind. However, they soon notice an ominous trail of jujubes. Following it into an alleyway, they discover a jube-jube-covered Jonny. A sign says "Giant Jonny Chew" and it appears to be a sadistic scam created by the same person who framed them (due to the identical red footprint on Plank's back). The Eds take the time to match-up Jonny's shoe to the red footprint template but find that there is no match. It finally looks like they're getting somewhere when the rest of the kids arrive on the scene & jump to the conclusion that the Eds did this to Jonny. The Eds try to tell them that Jonny was already this way when they found him, but they don't listen believing it to be another lie (During this, Rolf is shown to be secretly listening in to the conversation behind a fence). Nazz says they have had enough of the Eds trying to cover up what they are doing and Jimmy adds they made him cry. This appears to be the final straw for the kids (especially Kevin and Sarah) as they want to beat the Eds for sinking to an all-time low. They chase the Eds into the forest, but luckily the Eds hide behind a bush which gives enough time to leave the kids going around in circles searching for them. Still determined to find the culprit, Eddy and Edd discover a trail of Jujubes leading off into the trees and the Eds quickly flee from their pursuers to follow the trail. The real culprit can't be too far ahead, so while the other kids angrily search for them, the Eds high tail it through the forest to catch the saboteur. The trail of jujubes eventually leads them to an old shed. Upon this, the kids are soon converging upon their position, so they head inside. Posing as a cow to trick the kids when they look through the window of the shed, they buy themselves a little time. However, a shadowy figure looms in front of them. It was Rolf!... Or was it? As Eddy angrily begins yelling at Rolf, Rolf's shadow slowly becomes three shadows. As it turns out, it wasn't Rolf and, unfortunately for the Eds, they are staring face-to-face with the Kanker sisters, who had been waiting for them. They attempt to leave the shed, but are discovered by the kids. They are now trapped completely with almost no way out of either situation as they will have to face the wrath of one of the groups. The Eds have to make a difficult decision on what they should do next. They choose to surrender to the kids instead of facing the Kankers. Later the Eds are sellotaped to a fence in the lane. The kids have shown mercy and had decided to punish the Eds by throwing fruit at them rather than beating them up. As they all leave, satisfied, Jimmy stays behind after Rolf requests that he provide him with another tray of jube-jubes. The Eds see the transaction and realize that it was Jimmy who was the culprit! Jimmy comes clean and confesses to the crime. He reveals that it was him who had framed them. It was because of the wedgie that Eddy did to him earlier. He goes into his explanation, claiming that Eddy's wedgie and everyone's laughter at his misfortune had pushed him over the edge. He explains that he wanted revenge against them for that (Oddly revenging against all three Eds for it despite Eddy being the main reason he was humiliated and that the other kids except Sarah were also laughing at his humiliation.), so he concocted a brilliant plan as his revenge. He explains his entire involvement with ruining his own friendship day, leaving the jujube clues, baiting Jonny and even making a reluctant alliance with the Kankers just for his final revenge. At this point he states he has to fulfill the promise he made, so the Kankers show up at the last minute to claim their prize, as Jimmy had promised. The Eds scream with terror as their section of the lane fence is ripped off and dragged away by the Kankers. Karma wings it's way back around, however, and as Jimmy walks away taunting the Eds, he slips on a stray banana peel, injuring himself. Memorable Quotes *'Jimmy': "Second verse! Same as the first!" kids start to sing the song again ---- *'Jonny': tears over the stricken Plank "Get me a crayon, for crying out loud!" ---- *'Ed': to the big paper mache heart ''"Look at the size of that whatever that is." ---- *'Ed': ''analyzing the scene of the crime "I know who did it." Eddy: "What are you talking about, Ed?" Ed: "The offender stood here as they pilfered the paintbrush directly behind Jonny, where the offender rubbed out Plank's mouth, thus having the perfect stand point in which to chuck the said hockey stick." Edd: "Why, Ed, that was very good." Eddy: "Hold that thought. So tell us, Ed: who did it?" Ed: "Simple, my fine friend. It was a foot." Eddy: "Hard to believe he can dress himself, ain't it?" ---- *'Ed': "To the victor the spoils will smell." ---- *'Ed': while walking on his hands due to his bandaged feet "I should have all the feeling back in my feet after this word from our sponsors, Double D." Edd: Ed while struggling to carry the HEAVY pavement slab with the footprint on it "Curse broadcast commercialism!" ---- *'Edd': at Jonny covered in jujubes "Oh dear, this can only lead to one thing…" Ed: Edd's point "Rotten teeth?" Edd: attempting to untie the tied up Jonny "No, Ed. Well… yes. What I'm trying to say is that whomever did this to Jonny is certainly the same scoundrel who's made everyone believe we're to blame for his or her mischief." ---- *'Eddy': with Ed, and Edd pretending to be a cow to hide from the kids "Moo! Moo! Moo-moo-moo!" Ed: "Quack!" Kevin: "No sign of the twerps; just a cow... I think." Eddy: Ed ''"Quack? What cow goes quack?" '''Edd': "Well Eddy, there have been cases of domestic bovines whose grunts could be misconstrued as somewhat of a quack." Ed & Eddy: as Ed and Eddy stare at the figure cloaked in darkness Edd: "Look! It's the perpetrator!" Eddy: "Who is it? I can't see!" Ed: addressing the figure that looks like Rolf "Hiya Rolf!" ---- *'Eddy': angrily at Jimmy "Get me down from here you fluffy, crinkle-haired half-pint twerp!" Jimmy: Eddy "Quiet, big mouth!!" Trivia/Goofs *This is the first two part Ed, Edd n Eddy episode. *The kids sing a song called "Friends are There to Help You". The kids also sing it in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show at the end of the movie. *The kids throwing fruits at the Eds while restrained is similar to the historical penalty called "stoning". *Jimmy is proved to have an evil side in this episode (which may have been formed when Eddy taught him everything he knew). The Kankers were his henchwomen and Rolf was his unknowing pawn and also a spy to let his diabolical leader, Jimmy, know the status of his plan. He is also proved to being quite merciless and even sadistic, since even after he succeeded in humiliating the Eds, causing them to get beaten and ruining their reputations, he handed over the weary Eds to the Kankers, obviously enjoying the moment. *After Ed hurts his feet due to dropping the sidewalk tile, he tells Edd that he "should have all the feeling back in his feet after this word from our sponsors." This is an obvious fourth wall break. Edd's following statement also breaks the fourth wall. *In Jimmy's flashback, it is shown that the kids saw the Eds enter the shed, yet in the actual episode the kids did not see the Eds enter the shed, but they did see them when they tried to exit the shed because of the Kanker Sisters. *Edd's line of "We're caught in a vortex of appending doom!" is reused in Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures. *Jimmy's Father is mentioned for the first time in this episode. *Creator Danny Antonucci said that this is one of his favorite episodes in a interview. *Many pieces of evidence from the episode try to suggest that Rolf was the perpetrator, though it was really Jimmy. This was done to add a twist to the story. *We learn in this episode that Jimmy detests playing hockey. *This episode was featured on Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.2: Fools' Par-Ed-ise DVD. *In the episode, Jimmy is seen pounding on the door with the other kids. In his flashback however, he is seen away from the door, chuckling at his victory. *In "''Boys will Be Eds''", Nazz got mad at the other guys (except Rolf) for laughing at Jimmy's misfortune. Yet in this episode, Eddy gives Jimmy a wedgie and she laughed with everyone else (except Sarah) at his misfortune. *There are seven pieces of evidence which suggested Rolf was the perpetrator: # When Edd tries to explain he was innocent of rubbing off Plank's mouth with a cloth, Rolf had a suspicious look on his face. # When the kids were walking away from the Eds after they'd been framed, Rolf laughed in a way as though he got revenge on someone. # The footprint was the same as Rolf's shoe. # While the Eds are searching for their perpetrator, Rolf was walking towards them but stops, turns a different direction and hides from them over a fence. # Jonny was tied up with jube-jubes glued to him to look as though it was Rolf, the footprint on Plank's backside was the exact same footprint that looked like Rolf's; he was also hiding over the fence and looked at them with an evil smile. # A trail of jube-jubes lead to a shed, inside was a silhouette that looked like Rolf (which was really the Kankers). # He wasn't part of the chase, as he avoided the Eds most of the time. * After Jimmy gets a wedgie, Kevin can be heard saying "I'm gonna bust a gut". He previously said this in "X Marks the Ed". Gallery friends.jpg|The kids singing "Friends are There to Help You". smiling kevin.jpg|Awwww, aint that cute? washed off plank.jpg|"Somebody get me a crayon for crying out loud!" Giant Jonny Chew,only 50 cents.jpg|Giant Jonny Chew, only 50 cents. Log-Shaped Ed.jpg|Ed in cylindrical log-shaped form after swallowing the log he picked up. ed foot.png|"Simple, my fine friends...it was a foot!" edd curse.png|"Curse broadcast commercialism!" Picture17.png|Eddy, my feet are broken... See Also *Friends are There to Help You Video DmGcddjZEi8 atV4rJGzVQU Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten